dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Scotsman
Flying Scotsman *'Number': 4472, previously 1472, 502, 103, and 60103 *'Class': LNER Class A1/A3 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Build date': 1923 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Voice Actor': Rhys Davies (pre-reboot series) Callum Hancock (rebooted series) Flying Scotsman is a famous express locomotive. Bio Flying Scotsman was built on February 24th, 1923 at Doncaster Works. He was named after and pulled the express of the same name, and took pride in being the flagship of the London and North Eastern Railway. In 1934, he became the first engine to reach an officially recorded speed of 100mph. Bio in Gary the Steam Engine At some point, Flying Scotsman was transferred to Newport, where he became best friends with Gary. He once helped Gary rescue Freddie from being scrapped by getting into an argument with the scrapmen about mistaking him for Salmon Trout. He took the credit for the rescue, only to be berated by the others for bringing Freddie back. Bio in The Dark Railway Series In 1953, Flying Scotsman was working on the Settle and Carlisle Railway. While here, he was made to double head an train with an engine named Rupert, who was secretly Dave who had time travelled from 10 years in the future. He became irritated by his pilot, and was angered by them being made to stop to collect some potatoes, which "Rupert" needed to help build the time machine to take him and his friends back to their own time. His mood brightened when they were able to arrive at their destination early, however, and warmed to "Rupert" and his friends. He later helped them to rescue Theo and Otto from the loan sharks Victor and Ludo, leading them to their hideout and learning about "Rupert" and his friends being from the future. In 1962, after a contract was created by Freddie, the trio went to the Dark Railway. Although he knew Raymond, and most of the other engines knew him, Raymond did not know of him for some reason. He quickly let his fame go to his head, demanding that the others congratulate him for being the fastest engine on the line and sulking when they didn't. That Christmas, Scotsman gave nobody a present, expecting them to give him one, which they didn't. He returned to Newport with the others a few days after Christmas. Persona Flying Scotsman is very obsessed with his fame, and expects others to treat him like a celebrity. He often tries to prove to the other engines how famous he is, and will often stop at nothing to prove his point. However, he is tolerant of the engines he interacts with, striking up a good friendship with Gary, but can get rather annoyed with Freddie at times. Livery Flying Scotsman is currently painted in LNER apple green livery. While working under British Railways, he carried BR lined green livery with the early crest, and during the war he was painted in LNER unlined black. Basis Flying Scotsman is based on a LNER Class A3 4-6-2, which originally started life as LNER Gresley A1s. The real No. 4472 Flying Scotsman is the only surviving member of this class, and has recently returned to service following an extensive overhaul. Appearance Gary the Steam Engine Episodes: * A Great Problem F***s Off The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - The Beauty Overheard (mentioned) * Series 5 - Claim to Fame (mentioned) * Series 6 - Ed, Ed and Eddie (mentioned) Specials: * Brian and the Bank Loan (cameo) * The Missing Christmas Presents * Zombies! (mentioned) Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * Flying Scotsman was one of the main characters in the Angry Welshman Productions series Gary the Steam Engine, and his appearances in ''The Dark Railway Series'' are based on that incarnation. After Rhys Davies announced that the series would not be returning to AWP as was previously intended, Dark DJ announced in 2016 that Gary the Steam Engine would now be produced by Dark DJ Productions with Rhys' blessing. The reboot shall air on YouTube in 2017. Flying Scotsman was voiced by Callum Hancock in the DDJP produced episode intended for the rebooted series. * In The Missing Christmas Presents, Scotsman is depicted in his early preservation condition, with apple green livery and two tenders, but this wasn't applied until a few months after the special takes place in December 1962. In the reboot of Gary the Steam Engine, Flying Scotsman was depicted in his 1930s condition, with apple green livery and a single chimney. * When depicted with a face by Dark DJ, Flying Scotsman has a ginger moustache. Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-6-2 Category:Dark Railway visitors Category:Gary the Steam Engine characters